Imposter
by choco meru
Summary: Mello will do anything to avenge L, even if he has to impersonate Misa Amane. What will he encounter with a deceiving Light Yagami? Will he find out the truth, or get founded out? And Matt isn’t making things any easier with his jealousy… Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First fic… So it sucks balloons, but who cares? :D**

**I couldn't come up with a good plot either, a plot that no one has thought off. (If anyone has thought of this and has wrote a fic about it, my bad xP) So it was hard to get ideas and I'm not all that confident with the currant plot I have, so forgive me if I go off on the whole story. Anyways, enjoy? **

**Summary: Mello will do anything to avenge L, even if he has to impersonate Misa Amane. What will he encounter with a deceiving Light Yagami? Will he find out the truth, or get founded out? And Matt isn't making things any easier with his jealousy… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note and/or the characters. **

**Warnings: Bad language, impersonation, yaoi, smut & spoilers. **

**This is slightly**** AU by the way! And Mello doesn't have that scar going down his face :P **

_Matt_

"We're going to _what_?" I asked. Gapping up at my blonde boyfriend from my D.S, making sure I had heard him correctly. I mean, he can't possibly be serious to actually--

"We're going to kidnap Misa Amane. I can't watch her on that damned monitor any more; I think I'm catching her stupidity." He said with irritation of having to repeat himself.

My mouth was still hanging agar at the blonde who I have known since I was five. Yeah, I think he was catching her stupidity because that was the most stupid idea I have ever heard him say. I mean, she has body guards with her all the time when she goes out, that Mogi guy or whatever his name is. She's famous so people are bound to notice that she's missing and on top of all that, where the hell will we put her? I'll be damned if I get stuck with her. She's hot, but seriously thick and I'm sure I'd loose my sanity within 2 seconds of being with her.

"And what will that accomplish?" I finely uttered, the sudden shock slowly disappearing from out my mind.

"Getting more information," Mello replied, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar that he had kept in his leather pants pocket and casually sat on the arm of the armchair that was besides the window of our crappy apartment.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch that I had perched myself upon. "Mello, perhaps you've miraculously gained short term memory loss, but you'd have more luck getting information out of a tea spoon."

He glanced at me with slight humour in his ocean blue eyes, a smirk forming on his delicate lips that were still around his sugary addiction. Shit, I'm getting jealous over a chocolate bar.

"Who said we're getting information out of her?"

I blinked, totally confused. Wasn't that the whole point of kidnapping her? Mello noticed that I was totally lost with what he was saying and groaned.

"Haven't you noticed that we both _slightly _resemble each other?" He asked, emphasising the word 'slightly', which made me want to laugh because now that I think about it, he does look like her. He has her petite frame, golden blonde locks, and fashion sense; which were anything black.

But I still failed to see his point.

"So… you want to exchange fashion tips with her or something?" I joked.

"Matt, stop fucking around and take this seriously!" He yelled. His first mood swing of the day taking place.

"You physically resemble a hot girl. You want me to congratulate you?" I said whilst taking a cigarette out of its packet, ready to light it. Seriously, Mello is so hard to figure out. But that's one thing I enjoy, he makes everyday interesting for me.

He let out a long and brief sigh, trying to gather all of his self control to not smack me silly, I thought and smirked slightly, lighting the cig and taking a puff of the cancer stick.

"I'm going to impersonate her and see if I can get any evidence that Light Yagami is Kira." He spoke with ease, taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

Out of surprise, I chocked on the cancer filled smoke I had just dragged. Dumbfoundedly, I put a hand over my mouth, thinking. And trying to stop myself coughing and looking like an idiot.

What emotion should I show to this hot blonde? Scared of the thought that he might get founded out? Humoristic at the thought of him wearing a skimpy dress? Or turned on? Naturally, I do what I do in any normal situation, "Erm, okay then." Agree to the idea and try to show no emotion at all.

Mello shifted in his seat on the armchair and glanced at me, "What are your thoughts on the idea?" He asked.

Shit, what _were_ my thoughts? I have many on the matter.

I put my attention back to my D.S and started playing Mario again. Not wanting to look at my blonde in the eyes.

"I think… it's a good idea. But I'm worried about the consequences of you being founded out." I answered truthfully. Ugh, I hate it when I get all sappy.

I saw him smirk and look back out the window from the corner of my eye. Damn, I'm making this awkward. We never were good at expressing our 'love' for one another.

"Although," I started, breaking the short moment of silence. "I'm not sure whether to laugh at the thought of you wearing a Lolita black laced dress, or to be turned on." Smirking, I had another drag of the cigarette, blowing out the smoke in Mello's direction.

Grinning, Mello placed his chocolate bar on the counter and strode over to me, taking the D.S from out my hands and throwing it out of my reach to the armchair.

"Getting kind of cocky, aren't you…?" He purred against my neck, placing himself on my lap and slowly snaking his arms around my neck.

'_You wish' _I joked to myself.

Mello was now looking at me with his devilishly seductive blue eyes that could put any man or woman under his spell. I loved his eyes, but the expression of 'The eyes are the window to the soul' was so wrong. If it were true, his eyes would be a bloody red, blazing and fiery like his attitude.

Looking down from his lustful eyes, I placed my attention on his slightly open pink lips. On closer inspection, they had a spear of chocolate on them, making him look more eatable than usual. Being the Good Samaritan that I am, I glided my gloved thumb across them, taking away all evidence of him eating chocolate.

Probably from the cold contact of my glove, he let out a little moan of disproval and nearly pulled back, but kept himself from doing so.

"Bastard, your gloves stink of smoke." Ah, so that's why he nearly pulled back.

Wanting to be more 'cocky', I took one last drag of the cig I still currently had and blew out the smoke once more in his face, making him screw it up in disgust.

"Wonder why." I smirked.

"That's fucking disgusting," He coughed out and by making himself clear, he stole the cigarette from being entwined in my fingers and stabbed it onto a showing part of my shoulder, putting it out and leaving a big red splotchy mark and a stinging sensation.

"Jesus!" I yelled, "Fucker, that hurt!"

Mello kindly removed himself from my lap and stomped over to our room, slamming the door shut.

"It was suppose to, dipshit!" He yelled through the thin bedrooms walls.

"Ah, shit." I cursed. I always knew how to mess up an opportunity to fuck him in the ass.

Note to self: Never blow smoke in Mello's face _ever again_.

**DD: Yes? No? Review and tell me please. Flames are also welcome, as long as they're not too harsh. **

**Btw, is dumbfoundedly even a word? XD  
**

**- meru**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you who reviewed/alerted/faved!

Sorry this took a while, but I kept re-writing it. XP Enjoy!

Warnings: Bad language, Cross dressing & yaoi.

oOoOo

_Mello_

After yelling at Matt and slamming the door, I plopped myself down non-too gracefully on the bed and thought about the plan that will undertake. Running through a brief description of what will be needed and memorizing everything that Amane girl did, said and acted through my mind. This is very risky and I can't afford to mess up again. But if I succeed and can get as much information out off Yagami as I can, I could and will beat my rival, Near, and solve the Kira case.

Sighing, I leant back into the soft plush cushions that lay on the queen sized bed, relaxing my body into them. But as my body was relaxing, my mind was still 100% active, still summarizing the plan over and over; Meaning that I was nervous. But I wouldn't let that show and get the better of me. No, being nervous only causes stupid mistakes and it's also a sign of weakness and I'd sooner die than be weak.

I grabbed a note pad and pen that were on the bedside table and started scribbling down what I needed for the disguise of Misa Amane. This included; Lolita dresses, black fishnet tights, short skirts, revealing tops and leather boots. All black, of course. I also needed blonde hair extensions, brown contact lenses and that dark makeup she always wore. Grunting in disapproval, I contemplated on asking Matt to help me get the stuff, but then again the bastard would mock me for it and only get in the way.

I had finally decided that I'd go to the closest mall _alone_ and walked out the bedroom. I received a hopeful look from Matt, he assuming that I had forgiven him but only having that look shatter when I grabbed my leather jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked immediately, standing up from up from his spot on the couch.

"Out." I answered coldly.

"Out where?" He persisted.

"None of your fucking business," I snapped, putting a leathered hand on the door handle that leads to the outside. I opened it slightly, but only to have it roughly slammed shut when Matt's palm made contact with it. "Matt, get off." I growled through gritted teeth. When I got no response from the redhead I tried to remove his hand from the door, but failed miserably as the idiot was much stronger than me, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Matt!" I yelled, getting more pissed off with him, "What the fuck is your problem!?" He spun me around so that I was facing him and pushed me forcefully into the door. The gamer pulled his goggles down from his eyes so that they were dangling down from his neck and gave me a stern look. I scoffed, finding his look not very intimidating but amusing. I couldn't take Matt seriously enough to find it intimidating. But this displeased him more and by my shoulders, he pushed me further into the wood and I'm sure I'd have some bruises where his fingers were gripping the flesh and that could interfere with the plan.

I growled at him, he was really started to get on my last nerve. Does he think he's dominant over me? Does he really think he can stop me from going out? I grinned at the idiotic thought. Of course he does, he still doesn't know his place. He still hasn't learnt who's the bitch in this relationship, and it ain't fucking me. I let him top me only because I find being on bottom more pleasurable, not because I'm submissive. Sure he has a bigger and stronger build than me, but I can still beat him down to nothing.

"Matt..." I started, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could but I sounded very sadistic and breathless, "Who do you think controls who in this, _relationship, _we have?"

The gamer blinked a few times, but only to grin a few moments later and to answer my question, he squeezed my shoulders tightly, meaning he thought he was superior. This caused me to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, Matt. How naive of you. Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do," He finally spoke, "I'm the one who makes you scream, yeah?"

"That means nothing." I said sternly, all the smugness leaving my face. "I can still be dominant over you, even if I am on bottom."

Matt scoffed, "If my memory isn't deceiving me, I believe it was you who use to be all weepy and always wanted, no _expected_ me to protect you."

I rolled my eyes, "Matt, that was when we were like, 6. I'm a total different person now."

"No kidding," He retorted.

I glared up at the redhead, not wanting him to think he can control me or think of me his bitch. And not wanting to be pressed up to the door any longer, my knee made contact with his crotch and he gave a quick yelp in pain, giving me plenty of time to get of his grip.

"Son of a bitch! What was that for!?" He yelled in pain as he clutched his groin protectively.

"Two reasons," I said, "One, I was uncomfortable and two, I am your master. You do not treat your masters that way."

"Master!?" He yelled in fury, "Like hell you are. That's fucking sadistic, Mello."

I grinned. "Why yes it is, Mattie, and don't you just love me for it?"

He rolled his turquoise eyes at my fake innocence and plodded himself back onto the couch playing his DS. "Whatever, go if you want to."

"Why thank you Mattie, I feel so much better now that I have your permission." I said, the sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"So you should." He smirked.

"Fuck you, asshole,"

"Love you too, babe."

Ignoring the witty bastard, I stormed out the apartment with my hands in my pockets. How fucking dare he!? I'm going to teach him a lesson once I get back, for sure. Stupid mother fucker, I'm kinda glad now that once I'm 'Misa' I get some time away from the prick.

oOoOo

This was meant to be longer, but I cut the rest of the chapter out that I wrote and will use it for the next.


End file.
